Othello 20
by mthomp0920
Summary: Instead of Othello killing Desdemona and everyone else dying. He confronts her about the cheating rumors. Cassio and Desdemona kill Iago.


Iago has a plan to talk to Othello and tell him that she is cheating on him with his good friend Cassio;

Iago- I have to tell you that desdemona is cheating on you with Cassio.

Othello- I do not believe that she would do such thing to me. Are you sure that it was her?

Iago- Yes I'm sure, i found her Handkerchief in his room when I was there in bed with him. Then in the middle night he started talking to her in his dreams and said we are going to have to keep it a secret.

Othello- I will go talk to her.

Othello goes to Desdemona, and talks to her about what Iago said;

Othello- I have found out about some troubling news

Des- What is it my love?

Othello-Have you been unfaithful? Have you been with another man?

Des- What? No of course not love

Othello - Well i was told by someone that you were with cassio.

Des-Who has told you these lies?

Othello- It was Iago but maybe i should go talk to Cassio.

Des- Yes, you should do that.

Othello- I will do that would you like to go with me?

Des- No, you should go

Othello leaves the room and goes to talk to Cassio

Othello- Hello Cassio we need to talk

Cassio- What is it othello?

Othello- I heard from a very honest man that you slept with my wife. Is it true?

Cassio- No, sir who told you this?

Othello- It was Iago. Okay let's go talk to des.

Both Othello and Cassio go off to talk Desdemona

Othello- Hello Des. I am home and cassio is here too.

Des- Hello did you get to talk to him

Othello- Yes i talked to him and he says it is not true so we all need to talk and see what we are going to do about him saying a foolhardy thing.

Des- We can have dinner with Cassio and talk about it

Othello- Okay let me go tell him he is in the dinette.

Des- Okay, i will prepare our dinner.

Othello leaves the room

Othello- Cassio would you like to stay for supper and talk

Cassio- Yes, by all means

Othello- We can sit in here why she is preparing the food. Should not be too long. I was telling Desdemona that we are going to have to talk about what we should do too Iago.

Cassio- I was thinking that we could torture him.

Othello-We could talk about it but i don't know

Cassio- I think that is Desdemona calling our names now

Othello- That is her lets go

Des.- Here is your food gentlemen

Othello and Cassio- Thank you!

Des.- So Othello have you talked to cassio about what we should do to Iago

Cassio- He has and I said maybe we should torture him.

Des.- I was thinking that we could kill him. I want him to pay for what he did.

Othello- It is up to you guys at the end of the day

Cassio- So what do you think Desdemona?

Des.- We should just kill Iago. It will be our little secret.

Othello- Okay when should we do it.

Cassio- Right Now!

Des.- Lets gooooo!

The three of them go find Iago.

Othello- Where is he?

Cassio- Someone said that he was at the tavern

Des.- That's not far away.

Othello- Let's go, quickly

We all get there and Iago is sitting there

Iago- Oh hello my friends, how are you?

Othello- We're all doing just fine Iago.

Das.- How have you been?

Iago- I have been doing just great.

Cassio- We should go get some fresh air. Would you care to take a walk?

Iago-sure, I know a good place to go.

Othello- Okay we are following you

They follow Iago to a small path that ends up being near the ocean

Othello- Yes this is a good place don't you guys think Desdemona and Cassio

Cassio and Des- Yes this is amazing

Des.- I think it is breathtaking.

Othello- Well I got my fresh air but how about we just sit here and talk. What do you guys think?

Iago- Sure, we can sit here and talk.

Othello- Well what have you been doing in your life Iago other than being a liar?

Iago- I have done no such thing.

Othello- You have you came and told me that my sweet wife was cheating on me with

Cassio. When I spoke with them they said they would not do such a thing,so what is really going on here?.

Iago draws his sword and attacks Othello

Cassio draws his sword and kills Iago


End file.
